Sol de Medianoche
by Luna Ming
Summary: -SUSPENDIDO- Cinco años han pasado desde que todo se desmoronó. Ahora, Risa vive con Nakao y Suzuki, atormentada por sus recuerdos y deseos pasados... que tal vez sean concedidos. Koizumi/Otani -Adoptado por tsuky1215-
1. Introducción

_Nota:_ Un proyecto nada más... pero veré si puedo llegar a algún lado con este. Seguramente lo valla actualizando con capítulos cortos, como para no dejarlo abandonado, pero debía publicarlo antes de que quedara en el fondo de mis escritos para nunca ver la luz como ha ocurrido con varios hasta ahora.

Saludos,

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Sol de Medianoche**

**Introducci****ón**

Entró al departamento, estaba cansada, había trabajado durante horas y simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que recostarse y dormir por un largo tiempo.

Pero no, hoy le tocaba hacer la cena…

Arrojó el bolso en el suelo y como solía hacer en casa de sus padres, se paró sobre la cama y abrió la ventana para disfrutar de la brisa fresca.

Luego de ello fue al único cuarto que había en el lugar, el cual era compartido por sus dos amigos.

Y allí, el joven de cabello claro estaba sentado a la computadora, tecleando incansablemente como siempre hacía a esas horas.

Suzuki, tras el tercer intento de ingresar a la universidad en la que Chiharu estudiaba, simplemente se había rendido. Había decidido estudiar a distancia y conseguir un trabajo para poder pagar su parte del departamento donde ahora ella, Nakao y él vivían.

Mucho había cambiado desde hacía 5 años, cuando todos terminaban la preparatoria.

Nakao que siempre había deseado ir a la universidad para conseguir un buen empleo y poder casarse con su querida Nobu, había determinado que lo mejor era dejar los estudios y empezar a trabajar para poder acomodar a la pequeña 'familia disfuncional' que eran ellos tres.

Ella por su parte también dejó su sueño de ser maquilladora, necesitaban dinero, así que en lugar de ello, tomó el ofrecimiento de una carrera como modelo, que era mucho mejor paga.

A veces desearía que Otani siguiera allí… o al menos Chiharu y Nobu.

Pero no tenía esa suerte.

Chiharu luego de unos años en la universidad había recibido una beca para poder viajar a Europa junto con ese profesor que tanto admiraba, así que no les quedó otra cosa que aceptar con lágrimas en los ojos que no regresaría en mucho tiempo.

Nobu por su parte, luego de mudarse con su abuela se había perdido… ni una llamada de ella habían recibido en los últimos años, ni siquiera les había ido a visitar en las vacaciones como esperaban que hiciera…

Y Otani…

Aun la bronca le carcomía por dentro cuando pensaba en él.

El enano había decidido no ir a esa universidad por la que habían corrido en la bicicleta para que pudiera dar el condenado examen.

No, había recibido una propuesta de una tía en Estados Unidos y había decidido que era el mejor lugar para entrenarse como profesor de inglés, así que sin siquiera una nota o un aviso, una semana luego de la graduación, había hecho las maletas y se había ido, sin volver aun.

Si lo llegaba a ver, definitivamente le daría una pieza de su mente.

Y allí quedaban ellos, los tres que quedaron de todo el mar de discordancias, luego de varios sucesos, solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Sus amigos y hermanos.

¿Su familia?

Muerta, un asalto a mano armada en su casa cuando ella había ido a ayudar a estudiar a Suzuki para el segundo intento de entrada a la universidad. Nadie quedó vivo… si madre, padre y hermano, los tres muertos.

Y ella tuvo que descubrir sus cuerpos.

Rápidamente alejó las memorias, ya nada podía hacer más que ir a dejarles flores y rezar todas las semanas.

La vida era injusta, irónicamente ese suceso tomó lugar un mes después de la partida de Otani.

Que hubiera sido casualidad no le hacía más propensa a perdonar, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día fuera así.

Se acercó a su amigo y le colocó la mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

"Hoy solo haré Soba y vegetales crudos, estoy cansada como para cocinar."

"No te preocupes, yo igualmente estuve limpiando la casa así que no hay mucho más que eso para cocinar."

"Con suerte Nakao habrá comprado algo de camino para acompañar."

Como si le hubiera llamado, un hombre joven de cabello castaño desordenado entró por la puerta principal, trayendo consigo una bolsa con más vegetales y un pack de latas de cerveza.

"Llegué." Anunció mientras se sacaba los zapatos y caminaba hacia la cocina para depositar las cosas en la mesada.

"Bienvenido." Respondieron los otros dos.

"¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo hoy?" Preguntó Suzuki a Nakao desde su posición en la computadora mientras ella iba a preparar té para los tres.

"Bien, ya sabes, cocinar unos 30 platillos, limpiar el suelo, discutir con la gerente. No hubo nada fuera de lo normal." Respondió con la voz sombría que se había hecho tan común en los últimos tiempos luego de la partida de Nobuko.

"Nuestras vidas son así de aburridas, ¿No es así, Risa?" Preguntó en voz alta Suzuki.

"Así es, nuestras vidas son monótonas… pero al menos las vivimos."


	2. Capítulo I: Visitas Inesperadas

_Nota:_ Como prometí, iré actualizando aunque sea pequeños capítulos, para no abandonar la idea y que no quede olvidada al menos de mi parte.

Primer capítulo, y así empezaremos con esto. Calculo que será un ffic corto, pero algo es algo!

Besos,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Sol de Medianoche**

**Cap****í****tulo 1 ****–**** Visitas inesperadas**

Solo era un día más…

Un día más en sus monótonas vidas.

Como siempre, Risa se despertaría a media noche luego de una pesadilla donde vería a sus padres y hermano muertos. Como todas las madrugadas, buscaría el confort de sus amigos, entrando en la habitación que ambos compartían, acomodándose junto al que esa noche durmiera más cerca de la puerta. Por lo general Suzuki, ya que Nakao debía despertarse temprano para trabajar.

Sin embargo, era sabido que ninguno de los tres dormiría hasta avanzada la madrugada y como si de una alarma silenciosa se tratara, los tres se levantarían a las 6am en punto.

Nakao siempre tenía el primer turno en el baño, mientras Risa le preparaba un desayuno ligero para los tres. Mientras ellos desayunaban, Suzuki se bañaba, cuando este salía del baño, Nakao estaba listo para ir a su trabajo de la mañana y ella se dirigía al baño para una ducha rápida antes de ir caminando al edificio donde trabajaba… si tenía trabajo.

Sino, agarraba su cartera y salía a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Solo daba círculos por la ciudad recordando buenos tiempos, donde era realmente feliz.

Sus amigos por otro lado, tenían sus días atareados.

Nakao era el que menos tiempo pasaba en la casa. Generalmente tenía 3 trabajos al día, comenzando temprano en la mañana y llegando a la casa solo para cenas a las 6.30 exactamente y salir a trabajar nuevamente a las 7.30 durante 4 horas más, para llegar rendido a la casa.

Cuando tenía tiempo libre trataba de alegrar en ambiente, aunque sabía que fallaría miserablemente, así que los últimos meses se había limitado a arrastrarles a algún bar para beber sake hasta que ninguno de los tres podía estar parado por mucho tiempo y el dueño del lugar les debía llamar un taxi para que les fuera a buscar para que llegaran al departamento en una pieza.

Suzuki, por otro lado, era el que más tiempo pasaba en el pequeño departamento.

Su trabajo era de medio tiempo a la tarde, irónicamente para su gusto, en la misma librería que Chiharu adoraba tanto pasar el tiempo cuando aun vivía en la zona.

La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba frente a la computadora, si no era esperando a ver si un mail de la novia, o ex-novia, depende el punto de vista de quien lo viere, era acerca de sus estudios.

Había decidido estudiar a través de internet su carrera, ya que era más barato y ayudaría a ahorrar para que los tres pudieran finalmente comprar una casa más grande que el pequeño departamento…

Estaban en eso desde hacía 2 años, ya pronto podrían mudarse a un lugar más cómodo y con suerte con dos habitaciones, así Risa no tendría que dormir en el comedor.

A pesar de todo, entre los tres pudieron crear una nube propia, un refugio seguro donde sabían que podrían regresar pasara lo que pasara, donde sus amigos les estarían esperando y nunca estarían realmente solos, siempre alguien les protegerías las espaldas y les sostendrían cuando parecía que no había esperanzas.

Aunque no había sido fácil…

Siempre había días malos, esos en los que ninguno parecía querer moverse de las camas.

Ese día era uno de esos, sin lugar a dudas.

Mientras Nakao se iba a trabajar, Risa partía a la inmobiliaria donde tenía una cita para visitar las posibles casas que estaban a la venta.

Suzuki estaba lavando los platos que habían quedado de la mañana, ya siendo las 11am, en cualquier momento debía llegar el cartero que todas las semanas le llevaba el plan de estudio, por eso no se asombró al escuchar el timbre sonar.

Luego de secarse las manos y ver que todo estaba en orden se arrimó a la puerta, anunciando que enseguida abriría.

Pero claro, era un mal día y solo algo malo podía salir de ello…

Aunque esperaba que no fuera así.

"Suzuki…"

Bajó la mirada, definitivamente era un mal día y solo algo malo podía salir de este.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Otani?"


	3. Capítulo II: Primero la Amistad

_Nota: _Como siempre, he respondido los reviews por privado, pero siempre hay algunos que no puedo a causa de que son de gente que no tiene cuenta creada...

Así que lo haré por aquí.

mitsuki-chan: Gracias por el review, si, he notado que hay muy pocos fic de LovCom y estás en lo cierto, es una lástima que haya tan poca variedad de estos... hay tantos aspectos que aun no son cubiertos que es raro. Pero bueno, con algo de esperanza, pronto llegará a haber gran variedad, al menos de aquí a un par de años... incluso estoy conciderando la opción de traducir algunos del ingles. En cuanto a los capítulos, como tengo otros fic en marcha, se me hace dificil enfocarme completamente en este, en especial en esta época del año, pero con suerte pueda comenzar a hacer capítulos más largos.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo...

Besos y Cuidense,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Sol de Medianoche**

**Cap****í****tulo II: Primero la amistad**

Cuando Risa había empezado a describir esos días como 'Los días apocalípticos' no había hecho más que reírse, pero en esos momentos desearía no haberlo hecho.

No era que se quejara, dentro de todo, llevaba una buena vida con sus dos amigos, tal vez algo obsesionado con el trabajo bajo la excusa de que era necesario que alguien tuviera un trabajo realmente constante…

Pero claro, ¿a quien engañaba? A sus amigos seguro que no.

Necesitaba el trabajo para olvidarse lo que podría haber sido si tan solo su querida Nobu no hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastros años atrás.

Alguien tenía que parecer contento entre los tres… y si ese alguien tenía que ser él, no era quien para quejarse.

Suzuki, a quien a pesar de tanto tiempo seguían dirigiéndose por el apellido, había dejado de ser el chico tímido, frustrado por el hecho de no poder entrar en la universidad que deseaba se había prácticamente descartado a si mismo como un inútil.

La gran inteligencia de su amigo no le había ayudado cada vez que la suerte le había jugado en contra a la hora de rendir examen de ingreso, así que alegando que no estaba en su destino ir a la universidad, había decidido a ser quien cuidara del pequeño departamento donde vivían.

Risa, por otro lado… no la podía culpar, su novio la deja y luego su familia muere asesinada. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué lo sentía?

Si, lo sentía, sentía que su amiga, su ahora prácticamente hermana tuviera que haber pasado por eso, cuando fue ella la que le ayudó a la hora de que su novia se fuera. Pero nada de lo que hiciera o dijera haría cambiar el hecho de que eran un grupo de por si depresivo…

Por eso prefería pasar el tiempo fuera y trabajando que ir llorando por los rincones por algo que había pasado por razones desconocidas…

Lo mejor sería seguir adelante y tratar de vivir lo mejor que podían.

Entre él y Suzuki pagaban las cuentas, mientras que lo que ganaba Risa, lo cual no era poco, lo destinaban a placeres y ahorro para poder mudarse a una casa finalmente, un lugar más cómodo y definitivamente más acogedor que ese lugar.

Era necesario un nuevo comienzo para ellos tres, desde cero, sin importar que tal vez la familia de él y de Suzuki ni buscarían por ellos, ya que como les habían dicho: 'Los hombres a esta edad tienen que comenzar a armar sus vidas'

Una lástima que sus vidas estuvieran ya lo suficientemente arruinadas por las decisiones que tomaron luego de los 'Días del Infierno', como tan amablemente Risa los había nombrado.

Hoy era, sin lugar a dudas uno de esos 'Días apocalípticos', un día que empezaba mal y terminaba con todos tirados en el suelo del comedor con varias botellas de sake, whiskey o cualquier bebida alcohólica sobre la que pudieran poner sus garras.

Se había despertado más tarde de lo habitual, por lo que había retrasado a Risa que tenía trabajo ese día, una sesión de fotos en la torre de Tokio, donde ahora residían en las partes bajas, para luego ir en busca de casas.

Su desayuno para apurarse había consistido en un vaso de agua y una fruta para el camino, sin contar que a pesar de todo ello, había llegado tarde y el jefe no estaba muy contento.

Tal vez debería haber tomado eso como una señal, pero sin tomar en cuenta nada más, luego de una mañana larga de trabajo y habiendo olvidado el almuerzo que le había preparado la noche anterior Suzuki, se dirigió hacia su trabajo de la tarde, comenzando a considerar el hecho de olvidarse las reglas de 'no fumar fuera de la casa' que habían establecido los tres para evitar el gasto de la innecesaria nicotina.

Claro, no había llevado una cajetilla, lo cual implicaría comprar una de camino, pero no había ninguna tienda como para hacerlo…

Ya cuando había llegado, el jefe decidió hablar con él…

O mejor dicho, despedirlo antes de que pudiera decir nada al respecto.

Por suerte, la indemnización le alcanzaría para cubrir gastos por unos meses, sin contar que tenía otros dos empleos con los cuales resguardarse por ahora, así que, ¿que mejor que terminar un día desastroso, apocalíptico y odioso que como siempre terminan?

Era su día de descanso en su tercer empleo…

Bueno, no tenía jefes directos, así que su ausencia por ese día no sería extrañada…

Fue a la tienda, cargando tantas botellas como su bolsillo podría pagar al igual que cigarrillos y chocolate para levantar los ánimos. Sus amigos no estarían felices de escuchar las noticias, así que la comida confort sería más que necesaria.

Subir los pisos con su preciada carga había sido todo un trabajo, pero al menos estaba feliz de que nada le hubiera pasado, sino realmente se desataría el apocalipsis y él se encargaría de ello personalmente.

Pero ningún día de esos se terminaba sin un buen 'bang'…

Y esa explosión tuvo nombre y apellido en cuanto abrió la puerta para ver a su amigo mirando fríamente a un invitado inesperado que solo terminó por remarcar la palabra apocalipsis.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó molesto Nakao a la pequeña figura que alguna vez hubiera sido su amigo de la infancia, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a depositar sus compras.

"¿Yo que hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?" Respondió con otra pregunta Otani, que recién había sido acomodado en el pequeño comedor del lugar.

"Tal vez Suzuki no te haya comentado, pero esta es también mi casa, así que más respeto, enano."

El más bajo de los tres miró al otro hombre que desde que había llegado no le había dirigido la palabra.

"Nakao, aun no decido que hacer con este enano… tal vez puedas darme una mano."

Con un suspiro, abrió el atado, tomando un cigarrillo y volviendo a la sala, para darle uno a Suzuki, realmente no importa que hiciera mal, necesitaba nicotina y estaba seguro que su amigo pensaba lo mismo en ese momento.

"¡No me llamen enano!" se quejó el chico desde su posición en un almohadón.

"Es lo que eres, acéptalo o desaparece de nuestras vistas." Fue lo único que dijo la cortante voz de su amigo. A este no le gustaban los intrusos y Otani era definitivamente uno en ese lugar.

"¡Solo vine a visitar! ¿No los veo luego de tanto tiempo y así es como me tratan?"

"Siempre tuve esperanza de que la ignorancia fuera solo una faceta, pero parece que con los años no has cambiado, enano. Creo que luego de todo lo que hiciste, una bienvenida es lo que menos recibirás en este lugar."

El más bajo de los tres tiró sus manos al aire en forma de rendición.

"Está bien, sé cuando no soy bien recibido… aunque sea díganme donde ubicar a Koizumi. He ido a su vieja casa, pero al parecer ya nadie vive ahí."

Ante el apellido de su amiga, no pudo evitar avanzar hacia él rápidamente y levantarlo del suelo con una mano, mientras la otra partía en cigarrillo encendido en medio de su furia.

"Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, aléjate de ella, no la busques… ya suficiente mal has hecho."

Sin más lo arrojó por la puerta, cerrándola con un golpe, solo para ver que su amigo estaba a medio levantarse, dispuesto a realizar las mismas acciones que él.

Sabía que sus compañeros, amigos y hermanos hubieran hecho lo mismo si él hubiera sido el que estaba en esa posición, a ellos le debía lo que tenía…

Por eso ninguna clase de culpa le llegó luego de hacerlo.

"Espero que a risa no le importe que empecemos sin ella… realmente necesito un trago."


	4. Capítulo III: Rezando por su Bien

_Nota:_ Por fin, gracias a que ya los examenes no me amenazan... tanto, un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por los reviews, lamento no haber podido contestarlos, pero prometo que a los de este capítulo les daré trato especial como siempre XD

Cuidense todos y vivan la vida! :P

**_Luna Ming_** (La chica estresada que aun no se rinde! XD)

* * *

**Sol de Medianoche**

**Cap****í****tulo 3: Rezando por su Bien**

"¡Hey! ¡Risa, Espera!" La mujer alta de cabello rojizo se giró a ver quien le llamaba.

Si no se apuraba, llegaría tarde a la sesión de fotos y eso no se lo podía permitir.

Pero al girarse, apenas tuvo tiempo para mantener el equilibrio cuando una chica de su estatura con largo cabello negro se arrojó a abrazarle.

"¡Mimi! Tanto tiempo, no sabía que tu también tenías sesión hoy." Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo algo incómoda.

"Oh, yo me enteré ayer en la noche, al parecer arreglaron todo a último momento… ¡pero es fantástico! Hace casi un mes que no te veo."

"La última vez fue cuando nos encontramos en el bar con Nakao y Suzuki."

"Cierto… Bueno, vamos, tenemos mucho de que hablar, luego del trabajo te invito unos tragos."

Mimi había sido su amiga desde la partida de Otani hacía 5 años cuando la encontró llorando en la calle.

No había perdido sus modos… engañosos, pero sabía que con ella siempre sería quien era en realidad, después de todo, las dos habían perdido a Otani al final, así que ya no tenían nada que les interrumpiera en una posible amistad.

'Las altas debemos unirnos' Fue lo que dijeron y de ahí juntas habían podido hacer frente a la perdida de alguien tan importante en sus vidas.

A decir verdad, hubieran sido amigas antes si Otani no fuera un tema de discordia entre ellas, pero a la vez, sin él nunca se hubieran conocido.

La amistad progresó tan rápido que al mes luego de que él se fuera, con la muerte de sus padres, Risa se había mudado a la casa de ella junto a sus padres, a los cuales cada tanto iba a visitar, con suerte pudiendo ver a su amiga.

Al año, cuando los padres de Nakao y Suzuki les ordenaron que se busquen sus propios departamentos, fue que ella se mudó con ellos, sus otros dos soportes en esos días…

Seiko y Haruka estaban viviendo juntos y al parecer a Haruka no le importaba mucho que la dulce Seiko fuera bajo la ropa un hombre…

Pero eso va más allá del tema entre manos, ahora esos dos trabajaban para ella, aunque el chico parecía no dejar de lado su obsesión por ella, pero no había nada que hacerle.

"Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo están?" Preguntó Mimi tras bajarse del ascensor en la parte alta de la Torre, saludando a la pareja dispareja.

"¡Mimi-san! Nosotros estamos bien, tu maquilladora te está esperando en el baño del otro lado, nosotros tenemos un lugar improvisado para Risa… apúrate, que no hay tiempo, el fotógrafo está esperando."

"Ya voy… ya voy." Despidiéndose con la mano, le dejó sola con sus amigos.

Su sueño de ser estilista había desaparecido años atrás con la necesidad de hacer dinero para poder vivir a diario, pero se enorgullecía al saber que otra persona había hecho sus sueños realidad…

Seiko, siempre tan linda, había visto su oportunidad al Risa anunciar que se despediría de su carrera para trabajar… al necesitar una estilista, ella enseguida se apuntó para el trabajo.

Y si Seiko iba a trabajar con ella, Haruka seguro que también.

En ese momento sintió el peso de algo y dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

"¡Risa!" Escuchó el grito del otro muchacho que había corrido desde el otro lado a abrazarle.

"¡Haruka! Por favor… ¡bájate!" Le ordenó, a lo cual el chico se arrodilló al lado de ella mientras que se sentaba. "¿Cuántas veces te dije que no hicieras eso?"

"Muchas…"

"¿Cuándo me harás caso?"

"Cuando aceptes salir conmigo…"

Los tres se echaron a reír, a sabiendas de que eso era simplemente una tradición que seguirían hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin importar que estuvieran casados, con hijos o tan viejos que apenas pudieran caminar…

"Bueno, Risa, tu harás fotos con Mimi, así que ya tengo todo preparado… Haruka te peinará cuando termine. Por cierto, ¿quieres tomar algo luego de la sesión? Hay algo importante que contarte."

"Lo siento, le prometí a Mimi que iría con ella… tal vez en otra ocasión."

"Es realmente importante, no te preocupes que será corto, podemos ir todos juntos."

"Pregúntenle a Mimi si no le importa."

Luego de una larga sesión de fotos, donde por poco se cae por el barandal de la torre, se encontró de camino a un bar con las otras tres personas.

"Espero que no les moleste, pero en 2 horas tengo que irme a ver la nueva casa, no sería bueno que llegue tarde."

"Claro, no hay problema…" De repente, la cara de Haruka se puso seria, cosa que no anunciaba algo bueno. "¿Recuerdas que nosotros espasmo viviendo en la casa que era de tus padres?"

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?"

"Pues… antes de ayer sonó el timbre y cuando fui a atender, ¿Adivina quien estaba?" Preguntó Seiko algo incómoda.

Los ojos de Risa se dirigieron a Mimi, que le devolvía la mirada con igual asombro. Solo había un tema que incomodaba a Seiko, uno que ellas no habían vuelto a discutir realmente desde que sus padres murieron…

"Dime que no es cierto."

"Si, por desgracia lo es…"

"¿Qué hicieron?" Preguntó Mimi, aun sin saber como reaccionar.

"Nada, le dijimos que se fueran, que Risa ya no vivía ahí."

"¿Pasó por mi casa también?"

"Parece que si, pasamos a ver si estabas y tus padres comentaron algo de que tu amigo de la infancia había pasado por ahí también. Queríamos ver para arreglar que te mudaras con nosotros como acordamos."

Risa golpeó la mesa con su puño molesta.

"¿Quién se cree que es ese enano? Volviendo cuando ya cada quien tiene su propia vida. Mejor yo me voy… voy a ver esa maldita casa para poder mudarme lo antes posible."

Todos se quedaron callados, mientras ella tiraba unas monedas en la mesa y se tragaba la cerveza que le quedaba, para marchar hecha una furia del lugar.

"Estoy preocupada por ella." Les llamó la atención Mimi.

"Nosotros también, Mimi… Pero ella es muy testaruda como para buscar ayuda, salvo por Suzuki y Nakao, los cuales no están mejor."

"Y ahora Otani… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Tratar de que él no sepa donde vive antes de que esté preparada y rezar por lo mejor."


	5. Capítulo IV: De Protección Fraternal

_Nota:_ Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, Risa deteniendose a analizar, pero bueno... finalmente un poco de interacción entre los personajes principales.

Cuidense todos!

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Sol de Medianoche**

**Cap****í****tulo 4: De Protecci****ó****n Fraternal**

Subió las escaleras jugando con un atado de cigarrillos, el cual aun no tocaba, pero en cuanto abriera la puerta no dudaría en prender uno.

Otani…

Tanto tiempo había pasado, tantas dudas sin responder y ella allí.

¿Qué hacer?

Por lo que le dijeron, había estado buscándola, pero no entendía porque…

¿Por qué luego de años aparecía para complicar aun más su existencia?

Buscó un lugar para sentarse y pensar en las escaleras que iban al departamento donde vivía.

Bueno, su vida ya era un enredo y lo único que hacía era sobrevivir, así que un problema más no le podría hacer cambiar de idea de la noche a la mañana.

Si Otani aparecía ¿Qué? No dejaría que arruinara su vida con sus explicaciones tontas.

¿Se fue porque no la quería como novia y deseaba estar lo más lejos de ella posible?

Bien, entonces que no la busque…

¿No le avisó porque tenía miedo?

Pues entonces que no la busque ahora, no cuando tiene una vida formada, un lugar donde vivir, a punto de mudarse con sus amigos, con su familia.

Entonces, ¿Qué hacer?

¿Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? Probablemente la opción más segura y tal vez la más cobarde. Pero era la única forma de que no interfiriera realmente en todo lo que estaba pasando…

¿Llorar hasta que no le quedaran lágrimas? No, eso es un no rotundo, no dejaría que tuviera tanto peso en ella, no permitiría que arruinara lo que con tanto esfuerzo construyó.

¿Enfrentarle y buscar respuestas? No, era fuerte, no tonta… no estaba preparada para simplemente entregar su tierno cuello al león para que lo masticara hasta que no tuviera más ganas y lo escupiera.

¿Tratar de no cruzarlo en caso de que volviera a aparecer? Sería bueno, pero era prácticamente como la primera y no estaba segura de cómo saldría.

Sin contar que no sabía como se sentía…

Estaba triste, porque se había marchado sin una palabra por cinco años y ahora aparecía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Estaba molesta, porque creía que nada habría cambiado, que seguiría en el mismo lugar que años atrás, porque no sabía nada de que su familia ya no existía.

Estaba furiosa, porque creía que simplemente podía volver a caminar dentro de sus vidas y todo estaría bien.

Pero dentro, sabía que muy dentro en un pequeño rincón escondido también había una migaja de esperanza que quedó de cuando solo era Koizumi Risa, una chica de preparatoria.

Ese pedacito de ella rápidamente fue negado, ella ya no estaba en preparatoria, ya no era la chica insistente que conseguiría lo que quería, ahora era una mujer, testaruda, pero no inocente ni atolondrada.

Con una nueva determinación y rostro serio se paró y volvió a jugar con la cajetilla.

Se mudarían, si Otani deseaba aparecer en sus vidas otra vez, que lo hiciera, pero que no esperara ser recibido con los brazos abiertos por parte de ella.

Escuchó a alguien que bajaba por las otras escaleras mientras ella subía, acercándose al departamento donde vivían.

"Buenas Tardes, Koizumi-san" Le saludó un vecino que iba a su departamento.

"Buenas Tardes, Genna-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra?" Respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

"Bien, me enteré de que mañana te veremos en el diario, pero tu cara da aviso de una larga noche."

Ese vecino precisamente fue el primero en darles la bienvenida.

Un hombre de alrededor de 50 años, viudo y con hijos grandes que ya tenían sus vidas armadas, así que se dedicaba a vivir solo en ese edificio.

Amable y de buen humor, que había llegado a adoptarlos como parte de la familia de cierta forma. Él no hacía preguntas y ellos tampoco.

Habían dibujado una línea invisible, él sabía cuando ellos tendría una 'fiesta de depresión' y ellos cuando él había salido a beber, para poder ir a buscarle si no regresaba para cuando ellos se habían levantado.

Toda una relación de necesidad al punto en que sabían que sus espaldas estarían cubiertas por él en caso de ser necesario.

"Koizumi-san, ¿Qué pasó esta vez? Conozco esa cara, la veo cada tanto en los últimos 4 años… No anuncia nada bueno."

Con un suspiro dejó caer los hombros y borró la sonrisa falsa de su cara.

"¿Recuerda a mi ex-novio? Aquel que mencioné varias veces…" El hombre asintió ligeramente. "Ha regresado y parece que me está buscando por alguna extraña razón y estoy en conflicto."

"¡Oh, Risa!" El hombre la abrazó reconfortante, cosa que agradeció, hacía tiempo que nadie la abrazaba como si fuera una niña pequeña, como se sentía en esos momentos bajo tanto peso y conflicto.

"Está bien, no se preocupe, necesito unos tragos, un cigarrillo o un atado y el tiempo dirá… debo darle la dirección de nuestra nueva casa, nos mudaremos la semana que viene, ya sabe, debemos llevarnos muchas cosas…"

"Claro, querida, entra… nos vemos mañana, esta noche saldré al bar de siempre."

"¡Suerte!, tal vez nos vea por ahí más tarde."

Abrió la puerta, sacando un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo, notando que el lugar ya tenía olor a humo y había un cigarrillo partido a la mitad en el suelo.

Caló profundo, nada podía salir peor que el enterarse de que Otani estaba de regreso, así que no creía que nada podía afectarle en ese preciso momento.

Se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos a un lado y descalza avanzó por el pequeño pasillo, sentándose contra una de las paredes en el comedor, sus amigos sentados en su cama, mientras la veían acomodarse y tomar una de las botellas que aun tenían líquido.

"Otani regresó…" Soltó de repente, nadie se inmutó hasta que Suzuki habló.

"Lo sabemos, de alguna forma nos encontró, aun no sabe que vives aquí, cree que es mi casa y de Nakao."

"Risa, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Nos mudaremos, encontré la casa perfecta y no está muy lejos, tiene cuatro cuartos, un jardín y las casas de los lados están a más de 4 metros de distancia. Es cómoda y solo está a 1 hora de distancia, así que nuestros amigos pueden pasar a visitarnos cuando gusten."

"¿Tan grande? ¿No es cara?"

"No se preocupen, era extremadamente barata, así que no habrá problema..."

"¿Barata?" Inquirió Nakao luego de analizar durante un tiempo.

"Era la casa de Maity-sensei. Pero ahora tendrá un tercer hijo y necesita una casa aun más grande, los mellizos ya van a cumplir 4 años y necesitan sus propios cuartos, sin contar el bebe y la hermana de su esposa se ha debido ir a vivir con ellos por algunos problemas, así que cuida de los niños… Dijeron que podíamos pagar en cuotas y arreglar directamente con ellos."

"Valla, eso es bueno."

"Risa…" Le llamó la atención Suzuki. "¿Cómo estás?"

En ese momento el peso de la pregunta le golpeó, haciendo que bajara la cabeza para ver lo que quedaba del cigarrillo y su botella vacía.

"La verdad… no lo sé. Quiero tener esperanzas, pero a la vez no, quiero estar furiosa, pero no puedo realmente, deseo estallar y gritar y llorar… pero no puedo."

Los dos chicos se sentaron a ambos lados de ella, rodeándola con un brazo cada uno para mostrarle apoyo.

"Todo va a estar bien…"

"No, nada va a estar bien. No lo quiero cerca, no quiero que me lastime como lo hizo cuando se fue, no quiero…" Lentamente lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas en silencio, expresando el desastre que eran sus sentimientos en ese momento.

"Tranquila, no dejaremos que se te acerque, si lo intenta sin tu consentimiento patearemos su pequeño trasero hasta que llegue a la luna. Ya verás… no dejaremos que hiera a nuestra hermana otra vez. Ya no más."


	6. Capítulo V: Jugando a las Escondidas

_Nota:_ Bueno, como notarán me tardé en actualizar... y solo digu una cosa: **AYUDA!!** Estoy orgullosa de presentar mi primer bloqueo XD

Tengo ideas para el próximo capítulo y todo eso, pero no puedo hilar dos palabras para esta historia, no tienen idea de lo dificil que me fue escribir este capítulo, que salió de pura testarudez y frustración de que no suele pasar muy seguido. (Y este es un fic que ya había empezado... uno que estoy empezando ahora tuve que reescribir el primer capítulo 3 veces!!)

Si alguien tiene ideas, quiere ser beta o tiene ganas de ir juntando los tomates podridos para cuando mi pasa de uva a la cual llamo cerebro se rinda, es bienvenido.

Espero que todos estén bien, cuidense y besos,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Sol de Medianoche**

**Cap****í****tulo 5: Jugando a las Escondidas**

"¿Qué has decidido hacer mañana, Risa?"

"No sé… Otani estuvo aquí, así que creo que lo mejor es no andar por estos lados, tengo miedo que siga por la zona."

"¿Y si vas a visitar a Mimi? Estoy seguro de que no le molestará que te quedes un día o dos con ella… yo me quedaré para limpiar el departamento."

"Suzuki, Mimi tiene que ir a Europa para una sesión de fotos para una revista internacional… no creo que esté disponible."

"Ve igual, sabes que sus padres te adoran, no les molestará que te quedes por un tiempo allí."

"Está bien, iré a llamarlos."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, volvieron a sus rutinas, salvo porque esta vez Risa se iría a la casa de su amiga a la cual solo vería durante unas horas y luego se quedaría ese fin de semana con los padres de esta.

Por ese día, la primera en irse sería ella, ya que tenía 2 horas de autobús hasta el destino, sin contar media hora caminando para llegar a destino.

Abrió la puerta, viendo que Genna-san estaba luchando con un juego de llaves…

Había regresado tarde en la noche, pero tenía un trabajo al que responder.

"Buenos días, Koizumi-chan. ¿Cómo ha sido tu noche de ayer?"

"Buenos días, Genna-san. No tan bien como me gustaría. Ya sabe, lástima por todos lados, alcohol y charlas melancólicas. Parece que somos especialistas en eso…"

"No te preocupes, recuerda con quien estás hablando." Respondió con un gruñido mientras se tocaba la frente para detener el dolor de cabeza traído por horas en el bar.

"Lo sé… bueno, me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero llegaré tarde. No estaré por los próximos dos días, cualquier cosa que necesite, avísele a Suzuki o a Nakao…"

"Claro, querida. Ve con cuidado."

"Igual usted." Cortando la conversación, se dirigió al final del pasillo, comenzando a bajar las escaleras, cuando escuchó unas llaves que se caía y algo más.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

Al escuchar esa voz masculina y casi infantil sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por un instante.

Era él… no, no podía ser él.

Pero razonó un momento, si, podía ser… había regresado para atormentarla. Había regresado para que su infierno le consumiera y le tragara. Sobre todas las cosas, _había regresado_.

Se dejó caer por las escaleras, escuchando la conversación y convenciendo a su estómago de que no despida la cena.

Lentamente, se inclinó contra la pared y giró la vista hacia donde estaba la puerta.

Allí estaba, su vecino, recogiendo las llaves del suelo mientras un hombre bajo y de cabello cobrizo le preguntaba su estado.

Cabello cobrizo que podía haber reconocido a kilómetros de distancia.

Eso no era bueno… no era nada bueno.

Quería ir a abrazarle, quería pegarle por haber desaparecido y principalmente, quería desaparecer en ese preciso instante.

"Si, jovencito. Solo tengo una migraña que te la regalo. No te he visto aquí antes, ¿Te acabas de mudar?"

"No, solo vengo a visitar a unos amigos que viven en el departamento de al lado. No los veo desde hace tiempo y parece que no les caigo muy bien." Respondió la voz algo más pesada, del chico que se estaba desordenado el pelo con una mano avergonzado.

Solo había una solución…

Tomó su cartera, no llevaba bolso, porque ella y Mimi tenían casi la misma talla, por lo que nunca era necesario cuando estaba de visita… incluso tenían algunas pertenencias de ella aun, lo cual facilitaba el tema del cepillo de cabello y el de dientes.

Se volvió a esconder, para que no le viera y rezó porque el celular de Nakao estuviera en silenciador como siempre.

"Apúrate y atiende… apúrate y atiende…"

* * *

Nakao se había vestido finalmente, en 10 minutos tenía que salir a trabajar aunque fuera muy temprano.

Se había ofrecido a acompañar a Risa hasta la estación, pero ella le aseguró que estaría bien y cuando ella dice algo, mejor escucharla, porque solo significa que necesita un tiempo a solas para reconciliarse consigo misma.

Iba a ponerse la campera, pero escuchó como si algo vibrara sobre madera, reconociéndolo como su teléfono móvil.

Se acercó y vio en su pantalla un nombre que le sorprendió, apurándose en atender.

"¿Risa? ¿Qué haces llamando? Recién sales…"

"_Estoy aun en las escaleras…"_

"¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Quieres salga a buscarte?" Preguntó ahora con más preocupación.

"_No, todo lo contrario… Otani está en la puerta."_

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hace el enano de regreso? ¿Te vio?"

"_No, tranquilo, lo escuché cuando Genna-san tiró sin querer las llaves. Si no quieres toparte con él, deberás salir por las escaleras de emergencia de detrás del edificio…"_

"¿Hay escaleras de emergencia?" Preguntó al no haberse enterado de ese detalle.

"_Si, es un edificio estilo estadounidense…"_

"Bueno, le diré a Suzuki… espéranos abajo y te acompañaremos a la parada de autobús."

"_Entendido, los espero en unos minutos."_

Al girarse notó que Suzuki le estaba mirando como cerraba el móvil.

"¿Quién era?"

"Risa… Otani está en la puerta con Genna-san… Vámonos de aquí antes de que salga a partirle su miserable cara."

Dicho esto, tomó su abrigo y le pasó el suyo a Suzuki, tomando su almuerzo y trabajo en una mano, mientras le señalaba la ventana que daba a la parte de atrás del edificio, buscando la dichosa escalera de incendios.

Enseguida, debajo, apareció Risa agitada y con los ojos llorosos, señalándoles por donde debían bajar.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" Preguntó rápidamente.

"¿Te das cuenta de que Otani logró que huyéramos de nuestra propia casa?" Señaló Suzuki, mientras se dirigían a la parte de atrás de unos arbustos y finalmente salían a la calle.

"Disculpen por haberles hecho hacer esto…" Trató la chica, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano y poniendo en su lugar la máscara tan practicada de absoluta serenidad.

Nakao, que aun veía la ventana por la que 'escaparon', le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

"No tienes de que preocuparte… piénsalo como un juego. Él aparece y nosotros desaparecemos."

Los tres se miraron ante la ironía de sus palabras y echaron a reír, notando lo absurdo de lo que acababan de hacer solo para no cruzárselo.

"Risa, ve con Mimi y tu, Suzuki, acompáñala que no es momento para que ande sola. Yo me encargaré de todo acá, ¿Si?"

Los dos asintieron, mientras los tres caminaban a la estación de autobús.

Mientras esperaban, el teléfono de Risa sonó con un sonido fácilmente reconocible, inmediatamente poniendo el altavoz.

"¿Genna-san? ¿Qué ocurre?"

_"El tal Otani estuvo aquí…"_

"Lo sé, no había bajado aun cuando lo escuché."

_"Tocó la puerta, pero nadie atendió, así que quería saber si todos estaban bien."_

"Tranquilo, acá estamos con Nakao y Risa, yo iré con ella por el fin de semana, así que solo estará Nakao." Respondió Suzuki al móvil.

_"Ah… me quedo más tranquilo. Ese chico si que tiene energía, hace 20 minutos que está tocando la puerta."_

"Avísele que no hay nadie." Agregó Risa. "Nakao regresará tarde, así que no hay de que preocuparse, no creo que se quede a dormir en la puerta."

_"Con lo ansioso que parece, no dejaría de considerar esa posibilidad."_

"Gracias por avisarnos, Genna-san."

_"No hay problema, niños. Los veo en unos días y que disfruten de las 'vacaciones', porque parece que las van a necesitar."_

Tras costar, los tres suspiraron.

"Siendo Otani, no dudo que haga algo loco… ese chico aun es tan testarudo como yo cuando estábamos en preparatoria."

"Todo va a estar bien… yo me encargaré de él si me lo cruzo, tu y Suzuki traten de descansar un poco de esta locura."

"Claro, cuídate y ya sabes, dejé la comida congelada, así que solo tienes que usar el microondas para calentarla." Avisó Suzuki antes de subir al autobús.

Con una mano se despidió…

Dos días solo, eso no había pasado en tanto tiempo que casi deseó subirse en el siguiente autobús e irse con ellos…

Tal vez podía hacer eso.

Pero primero, a patear traseros enanos.


End file.
